Wang Cheng
Wang Cheng'''https://www.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/686178161491591168 (also called '''Cheng shifu) is a famous Chinese chef, Sabine's uncle and Marinette's great uncle. In "Kung Food", after he loses the competition for the world's best chef because of Chloé, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Kung Food, a food-based supervillain. Appearance Wang Cheng is at a medium height and overweight, having short black hair and brown eyes. His eyebrows are long and fat, and has a small mustache beneath his nose and a small beard on the tip of his chin. He wears a chef uniform, which includes a white chef hat, a light gray shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows and four buttons on the left side, and light gray pants. His shoes are black, and he carries a brown leather side satchel, the strap going over his left shoulder. As Kung Food, he has gray/dull purple skin, golden sclera, and dark red eyes. There are red marks on his forehead, around his mouth, and around his chin, and his eyebrows are thick silver markings with curled ends. His hair, mustache, and beard are blond, his hair spiky and wildly pointing upwards. He still wears his chef hat and his satchel, the side of his satchel now bearing a brown mandarin symbol, which means "Kung Food," within a circle. He wears an orange gi with short, tattered sleeves and a dark brown collar, along with a black belt wrapped around his waist. On the right side of his chest, there is red circle with a white outline and a white mandarin character saying "Kung Food" inside. There are black strands of fabric wrapped around his lower legs, and his shoes are black with tan bottoms. Personality Wang is soft-spoken, respectful, and congenial. He appreciates the kindness of his great-niece Marinette, and he works hard at cooking. He struggles with failure, and he doesn't like being tricked. As Kung Food, he is vengeful and furious, displeased with Chloé for ruining his soup and planning to get back at her by cooking her into a soup. Abilities Wang is an excellent cook, being the winner of The Greatest Chef in the World. His most notable dish is Celestial Soup, which he later renames Marinette Soup. While he mainly knows Chinese, he is able to speak a little French, although he proclaims it is terrible. As a villain Whoever tasted Kung Food's tampered soup prior to him being akumatized are brought under his control as minions, as well as gain enhanced skills. Their sclerae will become dark brown/dark ocher as a sign. Also, he can create any food-based weapon he desires with his satchel, and can either wield these, or give them to his minions to use, who, like him, are skilled in using them as weapons. The weapons he produced include: *A mace made out of seafood *A whip made out of potatoes and sausages *A crossbow made out of cheese * A bow and arrow made out of desserts *Tonfas made out of sushi *A sword made out of pepperoni pizza. Sightings Trivia *"Shifu" means "Master" in Chinese. *Wang is the first akumatized character who doesn't appear in the theme song and the first to be related to Ladybug or Cat Noir. **He was originally meant to appear in theme song, however, as seen in the animatic for it. *Kung Food's face markings are a reference to the Monkey King.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/686632858765627392 **Kung Food's design also appears to reference Goku's Super Saiyan form from Dragon Ball Z. *Adrien and Hawk Moth both refer to him as an artist. es:Wang Cheng Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults